winxclubepisodesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FabRoxyRox
Welcome To My Talk Page, ! My messages :) Hey roxanna can u make me admin what is this wiki about (talk) 17:52, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wht can i edit bc there's nothing to EDIT Flora - Fairy of Nature 12:02, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh i can't really write tht good because i don't use the computer i use my kindle and sometimes it has a mind of its own:P!Scarleth - Fairy of the Dragon Flame! 12:38, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Then Can i Make "Flora" Page? Flora - Fairy of Nature 13:06, July 2, 2013 (UTC) OKay Flora - Fairy of Nature 13:17, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Roxanna . i have 5badges can you make me admin?Scarleth - Fairy of the Dragon Flame! 13:30, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure ok Scarleth - Fairy of the Dragon Flame! 13:05, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Tell Scalethx Stop Puting the Same stuff As My wiki!!! Or I'll Take this wiki Down Forever! Flora - Fairy of Nature 14:17, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Roxanna Crystal is lying i never copied from her wiki she just mad at me:(!Scarleth - Fairy of the Dragon Flame! 03:08, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Srry For Late Reply I Was Moving Out State But i'm Here Oh Yeah! The Name of tht person wiki is Magical-adventure and she puted "Help" And She Copyed Most Of Tht Stuff!!!! Flora - Fairy of Nature 21:22, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi there just want to say tht i made a page http://winxclubepisodes.wikia.com/wiki/Winx_Club_Episodes_Wiki:Elections_for_adminship so tht people who want to be admin have to state a reason then we can make the user admin or maybe just you!is tht alright?should i edit it put requirements if so u can do it or i can :D!answer quicklyScarleth - Fairy of the Dragon Flame! 01:07, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rox Hey Are Ya ? Roxanna did u protect all the templaes?if not can you i hace to go to sleep.byeScarleth - Fairy of the Dragon Flame! 03:09, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh Okay! I'm Good to and I'll Write there soon as i Can! btw srry i didn't rply back i was on sims 2 May i Be Admin i can let this Place Be Wonderful and edit! alot Jade18 (talk) 01:14, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Are u on roxy?Scarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 02:37, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Please Hi FabRoxyRox! Can I join your wikia and be an administrator COZ this wikia is awesome although it is so new! BloomRocks! (talk) 10:53, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Can i Be Admin i can change this wiki to AWSOME! Jade18 (talk) 10:57, July 8, 2013 (UTC) How Many Admins Can There Be? StêłłzŁøvɇSûnshînɇ (talk) 13:22, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Yup i Am Why? StêłłzŁøvɇSûnshînɇ (talk) 13:38, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I do not know how to archieve a talkpageScarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 13:46, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Roxanna i will make userboxes for us and users is tht ok i won't copyScarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 14:23, July 8, 2013 (UTC) }} okScarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 13:59, July 9, 2013 (UTC) pleaseeeeeee Thank You Soooooooooooooooo Much! i promise to take good care of your wikia! and be a great admin! also please make me a .gif talk box sorry to annoy you Sad Talk Box+Sad Me Oh Okay Jade18 (talk) 20:59, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Roxy someone ben on my account on floranature and wrote mean things to bloomrocks! Jade18 (talk) 21:00, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I Have One Sister but she doesn't go on my account Jade18 (talk) 11:02, July 10, 2013 (UTC) WHAT!? Why? Jade18 (talk) 12:48, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Still sad Did you sort something out with floranature huh? BloomRocks! (talk) 06:15, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi Roxanna! Do You Want The Thing I did On My User Profile? Check It if you like it you know the header?My Profile check it on the link i gave you! Taka Care Hi! :) I have made you sirenix fairy do you like it? you can change it Here ♥♥♥♥User:BloomRocks!|Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 23:53, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Fab Do u Like My New Sig And Can u Make Me TalkBoxs }} not good silly me LP i deleted my template page by mistake silly me :P will you restore it please? thanks! Thanks Roxanna ! forget thanks! Fab! BloomRocks! Keep puting my pictures in her Own Gallery! I Did but she wont listen Yeah don't worry roxanna ?? and the photos i used in my gallery are uploaded by you so how can stellzsunshine say it is hers hmmm? ♥♥♥♥User:BloomRocks!|Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 14:31, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey how r u? Not When did I say I wanted to delete all my other talk boxes? Oh no it's just that jade18 keeps removing my content from my template page!! :( Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 15:13, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Why Rox? Roxanna? Why Did You Delete All Of My Talk Boxes? :( Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 00:42, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ... UH.... hI Levy1 (talk) 11:29, July 18, 2013 (UTC) hi Hi How r u? Same Help! Hey roxanna! no time for hi or bye please help me in winx wiki! something is wrong with my talk boxes and they keep on saying the welcome message hi there! all the time even check your profile in my wiki all of your talkboxes say one thing hi there! all the time please help!!! Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Fire♥♥♥♥ Christina♥♥ 20:39, July 23, 2013 (UTC) We both are Malaysians but I HATE YOU. You and your silly friends copied my MediaWiki. Stella - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'IF YOU'RE AN ADMIN HERE I HATE YOU']] 22:52, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Can you just delete MediaWiki:Wikia.css, MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-founder and MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-sysop! --Stella - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'IF YOU'RE AN ADMIN HERE I HATE YOU']] 04:36, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Also you might want to delete MediaWiki:Edit and MediaWiki:Viewsource .. Stella - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'IF YOU'RE AN ADMIN HERE I HATE YOU']] 07:22, August 4, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, and also Template:TalkTextTest2 because it was a Winx Wiki copycat. Stella - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'IF YOU'RE AN ADMIN HERE I HATE YOU']] 07:23, August 4, 2013 (UTC)